It's the thought that counts
by Rin Rose
Summary: Aki is determined to get Katsuya a great birthday present.


**A/N: Aki and Normal Katsuya ftw! Minoru too! Taichi's adorable too even though he's a seme. Still, it's like adorable ukes galore (and a seme). Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Happy Birthday, Katsuya!)**

* * *

"Taichi, I don't know what to give Katsuya-san for his birthday," Aki said in a worried tone of voice, "what do you have planned?"

"I'm going to play a song for him," Taichi said proudly.

"Cool! I'll do that too," Aki said.

"What? But that's my idea!" Taichi complained.

"I'll go buy an instrument!" Aki exclaimed in excitement, ignoring Taichi's protest.

"But-"

"Can you help me play, Taichi?" Aki continued.

"Fine…" Taichi said with a defeated sigh, "but if Katsuya-san asks, it was my idea!"

* * *

"Alright, Aki! To the top," Taichi said as he lifted his guitar up.

Aki gave him a confused look. "No thanks, I prefer bottom," he said politely.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Taichi yelled at him angrily, "I meant start from the beginning!"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" Aki asked as he pressed his recorder against his lips.

Taichi sighed and signaled for them to start playing once Aki was ready.

Katsuya, who had heard them playing from outside the room, walked in on them curiously. "What are you guys playing?" He asked.

"AH!" Aki screamed in terror as he tossed his recorder across the room and tried to act casual, "Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hey, Aki," Taichi cut in as he looked at Aki's now broken recorder, "maybe you should just stick to singing Katsuya-san 'Happy Birthday' instead. Then you wouldn't be stealing my idea and -"

"My recorder!" Aki exclaimed, "that cost me $2!"

"Um… I'd expect a recorder that breaks that easily to cost even less than $2," Taichi said, "and why did you buy a recorder of all instruments? Are you really planning on spending only $2 for Katsuya-san on his birthday?"

"Well, it's the thought that counts, I guess…" Katsuya said with a soft smile, but paused as he was struck with realization, "wait, what?"

"Nothing!" Aki exclaimed frantically, "don't listen to Taichi! He sucks!"

"That's hurtful…" Taichi said sadly with a frown.

"No matter! I'll just steal-I mean-come up with another idea," Aki said and bolted out of the room.

( **There are recorders in Japan, right? Recorders are awesome! Unless you're Aki... If that's the case, then they suck...)**

* * *

"Minoru-san!" Aki yelled to the older man as he approached him in front of his house, "what are you giving Katsuya-san for his birthday?"

"I was going to bake him a cake," He responded.

"Sweet! No pun intended… Can I help?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier," Minoru said with a smile.

* * *

"Aki-kun, do you need help?" Minoru asked, looking at Aki, whose face and pink apron were covered in icing.

"No, no! I got this! I'm going to bake the best cake ever!"

"Ok… If you insist…" Minoru sighed, unconvinced, and tried to focus on finishing his own cake. They were suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Aki shouted and ran towards the front door, swinging it open in excitement, though his excitement soon died down when he noticed Katsuya on the opposite end.

"Hey, Aki! What are you doing here? Are you feeling better?" Katsuya asked.

"AH!" Aki screamed and slammed the door shut before he hid behind some nearby furniture.

"Aki-kun, what's wrong?" Minoru asked as he walked towards his front door.

"He's onto me!" Aki whispered to him from his hiding place, "don't tell him I'm here!"

Minoru gave him a confused look, but opened the door and let Katsuya in nonetheless.

"Thanks for inviting me over Katagiri-san," Katsuya said with a polite smile, "hey, where'd Aki go?"

"Um… He's not here…" Minoru said reluctantly.

"Oh, that's a shame," Katsuya said, "I actually brought my glasses with me this time…"

"Really?" Aki asked hopefully as he stood up.

"No," Katsuya said simply with a smile.

"Katsuya-san!" Aki yelled at him, "y-you lied to me!"

"Sorry," Katsuya said, "why are you here anyway?"

"Why are YOU here?" Aki asked, still pouting.

"Katagiri-san invited me here for my birthday."

Aki gave Minoru a deceived look. "You traitor…"

"Aki, why are you covered in icing?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"No reason!" Aki exclaimed.

"Oh, I just remembered! I'll be right back Katsuya-kun." Minoru turned away from the two and walked into the kitchen.

"Me too!" Aki exclaimed and tried to follow Minoru, but he was stopped by Katsuya.

"Aki, are you ok?" He asked, "you know, you don't have to get me anything."

Aki gasped. "W-what are you talking about? Getting you something? Pfft, yea right!"

"Taichi told me," Katsuya said.

"Taichi!" Aki exclaimed in disbelief, "how dare he!"

"Aki, if you can't get me anything, then that's ok, just don't worry about it," Katsuya assured him.

"But I did get you something!" Aki exclaimed.

"Aki-kun," Minoru called to Aki from the kitchen, "I'm sorry, but your cake collapsed."

"Oh… Um, never mind, Katsuya-san," Aki said sadly.

"Aww, Aki, you tried to bake me a cake?" Katsuya asked. "That's so sweet… No pun intended."

"Yea, but it didn't work out," Aki said in disappointment, "and that's my line!"

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Katsuya said sweetly.

Aki was silent for a moment before he finally stood up. "No… You know what? I'm not giving up!" He yelled, "it's your birthday, Katsuya-san and you would never give up on me, so I'm not going to give up on you!"

"But Aki-"

"No! I'm going to try my hardest to make you something that you will always remember me by!" Aki gave Katsuya a determined grin and ran off, "I'll see you at the party later!"

( **Puns everywhere...:o)**

* * *

"Ta-da!" Aki handed Katsuya a small card, "I made you something and I came up with the idea all by myself!"

"A card?" Taichi asked from beside Katsuya, "it took you 5 hours to come up with a card?"

"Aw, it looks really cute, Aki-kun," Minoru said with a smile.

Honda and Midou gave them confused looks. "Uh… What did I miss?" Midou asked.

"Huh? Where have you guys been all day?" Taichi asked.

"We were busy all day," Honda said, disappointed that he had missed out on the fun.

"Who cares!" Aki interrupted them impatiently and looked at Katsuya, who was looking down at the card in excitement, "open my card now, Katsuya-san!"

Katsuya opened the card and read aloud:

 _Dear Katsuya-san, You are the best friend and lover I've ever had! I'm so happy to have met someone as great as you! I love you! ~Aki_

"Aw, that's so sweet, Aki!" Katsuya said and hugged the small boy tightly.

"How many lovers have you had?" Taichi cut in.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Aki said.

Taichi gave him a strange look at that statement. "I don't want to know anymore…"

* * *

 **A/N: Honda and Midou got left out… I feel bad for them… Oh, well! Welp, thanks for reading! (.-.)**


End file.
